


交接

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Red Booklet [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 睡前说：我突然想看曼施坦因/莫德尔，不要曼施坦因粉丝口中那种 “曼帅好帅” 的曼施坦因。要俩半老头子，肌肤松弛，眼角褶皱，精力衰退。战场上风沙迷眼，除了互不顺眼无情可诉，除了分道扬镳无局可写，除了幽怨愤懑无法可想。
Relationships: Erich von Manstein/Walter Model
Series: Red Booklet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	交接

曼施坦因有点紧张，他又不想在这时候露怯。

幸好离得够近，即使看不到对方，他也能感到莫德尔一直在屏住呼吸。

至少现在紧张得要命的有两个人。

他横下心又向前贴了一些，眼睑碰到了一片凉意。

他有点困惑地睁开眼睛。

莫德尔先暗地庆幸自己是用手扶着椅背，接着庆幸曼施坦因犹豫的时间不长。

他摘下了刚刚碍到事情的单片眼镜，扣在手里。

虽然没说什么，但他清楚表示了“你可以再试一次”的意思，决斗不提刚刚是他最后一刻偏了头。

“他刚刚进来说话的时候好像喝过水。”曼施坦因突然想到这个。

他有些怀疑自己的记忆出了错，因为莫德尔的嘴唇干得能让曼施坦因感到上面的死皮。还没等曼施坦因再想下去，他就被猛地推开了。

争执中的一时脑热不能抵消长久以来的习惯，没再骂人大概是他们彼此最大的让步了。再说，这是年轻人的乐趣，他们都是快六十的老头子了。

莫德尔回过身去翻看桌上的地图，曼施坦因倒想提醒他先把眼镜戴上。

“以后我就不操心这些了。”曼施坦因想，“我牺牲得够多了。”

“你还有40分钟。”莫德尔突然又说。

曼施坦因试着确认他听到的话是他理解的那个意思，而莫德尔定定望过来的眼神告诉他：“是你理解的那个意思。”

他们本来离得就不远，刚才莫德尔那一推力气不大。曼施坦因又靠近了一点，本能地多停顿了一下。

他还是有所防备。

莫德尔照旧站在桌子前面，把刚才被他们弄散的文件重新码好，曼施坦因能看到他脖子上有明显的青色血管痕迹。

年轻人不会这样，年轻人就算瘦，皮肤下面也会有一层薄薄的匀称脂肪，就像健康年轻人手背上很少有青筋。

曼施坦因知道他自己的脖子上肯定也有这种青痕。

气氛有点尴尬，曼施坦因索性也低头去装一个看地图的样子，也就几秒的功夫，他看到旁边莫德尔突然开始浑身克制不住地发抖，刚想着是不是有点“危险”，他就又忽然被莫德尔推开了。

“都他妈的怪你。”莫德尔说，他不是故意要反悔，方才他是真的不能忍受曼施坦因站得离他太近。他心情本就不算好，眼下更糟。

曼施坦因知道莫德尔指的是两件事，在其中一件事上，他也正巧想把这句话送给别人，尤其是送给莫德尔。

“你是不是骂人骂习惯了，电话里骂不痛快，现在开始当面骂我了？”他不无讽刺地问。

莫德尔站直了身子，他比曼施坦因矮，只是脾气更大：“我之所以骂你，是因为你是我同事。”

“否则呢？”曼施坦因反问。

“哈，我就打你了。”莫德尔最后几个字说得千回百转，然后又像什么都没说过一样，去拿刚刚被他放到桌面的单片眼镜。

“你最好别戴。”曼施坦因坐下来，双手交叉握住，看到莫德尔不管不顾非要拿起镜片，他又说：“戴上也行，我没意见。”

莫德尔到底还是把眼镜戴上了。

曼施坦因迅速估量环境：房间的长宽高度、桌子的棱角、电话、一摞参谋部文件、地图，以及还盛着不少水的杯子。

突然他起身把椅子推到墙角里，紧接着就把莫德尔揍了。

曼施坦因发誓这是他最近半年里过得最爽的一天，他不得不承认自己大概很早就想这样把莫德尔按在地上痛痛快快揍一顿了。让莫德尔失去还手之力不容易，但一来曼施坦因是有心算无心，二来曼施坦因有身高优势，一摞文件摔过去，被砸的人肯定要缓一会儿。

水杯很安全，地图也很安全，曼施坦因用几秒钟在心里快速复盘，最后认为一切都归功于他自己战术精妙，充分利用一切可利用资源。他也不担心莫德尔喊人，十分确信莫德尔就算找根绳子当场吊死，也不会让别人知道他被自己揍了。

莫德尔还在试图把曼施坦因摔下去，奈何他现在这个情况实在不适合使力气：曼施坦因实际上牢牢钳着他。试了几次之后，他停下来让自己休息一会儿。

曼施坦因隐隐察觉自己遇上了麻烦：如果现在松手，莫德尔肯定会立刻跳起来揍他；但如果不松手，难道一直这么僵着？

“你让我起来吧。”莫德尔突然说：“我服你了。”

听到这话，曼施坦因稍稍抬身，莫德尔刚要把曼施坦因掀起来，又被曼施坦因按了回去。

“我原来觉得你可恨，现在觉得你傻。”曼施坦因说，他才不信莫德尔这么快就肯低头，再者，身下的人究竟是暗自蓄力还是浑身放松，他分得明明白白。

“那你就跟我耗着。”莫德尔后半句没说出声，但他的口型很清楚：“操你的。”

曼施坦因不以为意，反正他现在没什么可急的。

莫德尔的机会不多，只能寄希望于曼施坦因分心，可是无论他等多久，只要他开始偷偷用力，都不可能瞒过曼施坦因。另外，僵持越久，他越吃亏：曼施坦因可不轻，就算两个人都不乱动，也是莫德尔消耗大。

较劲次数多了，曼施坦因也开始出汗，有几次他额头的汗甚至滴到了莫德尔脸上，莫德尔都毫不客气地侧头把两个人的汗一起甩开，一点不嫌麻烦。

仿佛过了三个四十分钟，曼施坦因终于感到莫德尔紧绷的力气逐渐懈怠减少，慢慢消失殆尽。

他松了口气，借机也调整了一下自己的姿势，休息一下，不料动作幅度太大，“嘭”地撞到了背后桌角，那个被他战术保全的水杯终究是翻了，落下的水洒了他一身。本来摇摇欲坠的电话也掉下来，正好砸在莫德尔身边的眼镜片上，莫德尔缩了缩，结果还是有几粒碎玻璃撞到他肩上。

“你才是傻的。”莫德尔呼吸还没调匀，但他实在不愿意放过这个嘲讽曼施坦因的机会。

曼施坦因没理他，伸手去按自己撞到的后背，肯定青了，再过一会儿就要紫了。

真疼，疼到让曼施坦因觉得无聊，这些幼稚事说穿了没有任何意义。仗打到这地步，他清清白白干了这么多年活，现在不想伺候了。

“你快起来。”莫德尔又说。

“如果给你一个把我按在地上揍的机会，你会不会做？我觉得会。”曼施坦因问，他现在只觉得累，怎么想都累。

“没意思，你起来。”莫德尔说。曼施坦因明白莫德尔是在回答他上个问题。

既然都觉得没意思，那就到此为止吧，曼施坦因想。出于那根本不存在的同事情分，他勉强替莫德尔把快掉下来的铁十字扶正：刚刚角力的时候，他没空闲看别的，只能一直盯着那个歪掉的十字，早就想把它扶回来了。

莫德尔全身弹了一下，反手就去解曼施坦因的衣服。

曼施坦因依稀想起：他们打起来之前好像、确实、本来、应该要做点什么。

“你明明反悔三次了。”曼施坦因心里不无怨气地想，然而手上一点不比对方慢。毕竟只要自己看开点，这也不失为一个双方都能下的好台阶。

现在屋子里显得冷了。

可能因为刚刚大打过一场，这次莫德尔没有像之前那样神经质地抗拒，只是他拽掉曼施坦因的铁十字的时候，力气格外大。

“你他妈的把南面全搞砸了。”他到底还是忍不住多嘀咕了一句。

曼施坦因闻言抬头看了一眼躺在旁边地上的电话机，距离有点远，不好上手。于是他决定还是尽快把应该做的做完。

手指探进去的时候，曼施坦因感到莫德尔整个人都挣了挣，他停下来，等着预料之中的第四次反悔。

莫德尔这次真没想反悔，现在反悔太露怯。他之前便知道肯定有这步，也知道后面要怎么做。他只是身体上不舒服，曼施坦因这个人太凉，身上一股潮湿的浸水布的味道。他心里又觉得分外焦躁，触目所及哪里都不合意。

地上太硬，天花板太秃，曼施坦因太大太碍视线，空气太冷，太气人。

曼施坦因又一次发觉莫德尔在发抖，有了前两次的经验，他心里认定莫德尔又要推人，结果莫德尔反而伸手按上了他的背，正好是刚刚撞青的地方。

“不对，不是这。”莫德尔想，“应该是哪儿呢？”

他从曼施坦因的手腕一节一节顺着两边胳膊的骨头掐着摁上去，都不对。到肩膀？也不对。是肋骨吗？人有几根肋骨？1，2，…，12对，24.

“或许我应该掐他的脖子。”莫德尔最后想到。

“你干什么呢？”曼施坦因问，他原本以为这事应该挺简单，结果比他预估的难得多。话音刚落，莫德尔就掐住了曼施坦因的脖子，往下狠狠一压。他动作相当急，两个人嘴唇刚撞到一起，他就用舌尖去撬曼施坦因的齿关。

“终于对了。”他想。这和刚开始那次简单地触碰完全不一样，他清清楚楚感受到他也在触碰曼施坦因，曼施坦因是挨着他的这具身体，是软的，有热度，而且很容易受伤，他现在就可以轻易咬破曼施坦因的舌尖，让他疼到眼冒金星、没法说话。

曼施坦因迅速回应莫德尔这个突如其来的吻，他们不知不觉快要挪到桌子的阴影里。莫德尔还在发颤，同时也逐渐开始平复。等他们好不容易找到一些难得的默契，拙劣地结束这个略有奇怪的吻时，莫德尔心里也舒服了不少。

他放松下来，默许曼施坦因继续深入一些。

他仍然算不上专心，比如眼下他就在想自己有点渴了，然而曼施坦因的呼吸声又让他多了些满意。“这不正常，”他分神想：“不过开始正常了。”

曼施坦因也是同样，真要论正经情欲，他现在也没多少，但这种贴着刚刚打过一架的人一起躲在阴影里的体验不错，更何况对方态度软化，也令人格外有成就感。

他们几乎额头抵着额头，耐心地等身体反应，让刚见面时的冲动、争执、扭打都慢慢平复，让之前消耗过度的体力和那还没影儿的欲望一点点累积。

或许太盛的敌意真的会被避免危机的自保本能转化成这种妥协。

曼施坦因的手指谈不上有什么特别好处，莫德尔一边偷偷舔嘴唇一边怀念之前那杯他没来得及喝的水。明显的异物感刺激得他头脑清醒，力气收拢一些，他便忍不住盘算能不能让曼施坦因快走。

灯也有些晃眼，他试着躲开，但这需要曼施坦因配合。

曼施坦因反应很快，莫德尔如愿靠在了桌子上，下意识把曼施坦因拉近了一点，现在他们几乎就在桌子正下方了。

“算了。”莫德尔戳了戳曼施坦因胸口，视野暗了，他没办法验证曼施坦因的胸会不会像他猜的那样陷出一个小坑，但是指尖能探到曼施坦因的心跳。

他正想换个地方再试试，手就被曼施坦因扣住按下了，他莫名有些遗憾，指尖碰到冷的桌壁上，血管还在有节奏地突突跳。

曼施坦因刚刚冒了险，他当然不知道莫德尔前一刻又想反悔，但他明白即使是轻而慢地摁住莫德尔的手，也可能让对方不知道想起什么奇怪的东西。每做一件事，都要再花些时间安抚才行。

莫德尔怀疑曼施坦因要轻轻咬自己的手，他感觉到曼施坦因的气息就在那。可是等了一会儿，也没有发生预料的事，他不耐烦地把手抽了回来。

事情好像起了变化，“应该做完的事”变成了“想要做完的事”。

莫德尔往前凑了凑：“你现在可以再试一次。”

曼施坦因明白莫德尔指的是什么，他滑进去时十分克制地吻了莫德尔，正好让声音压在两人喉咙里。

他立刻又被掐住了喉咙，为了不被搞出人命，他明智地等了等。

可是掐住他喉咙的手始终没有松开的意思，他只好又问：“有那么疼？”

莫德尔立刻改去抓曼施坦因的肩，随即又特意锤了曼施坦因后背上那块淤青。

反正现在谁也没法翻脸了，有些事必须找回来。

莫德尔第二次吻曼施坦因的时候，曼施坦因含混听到莫德尔气急败坏地说：“埃里希，你难道真的有病吗？”

他额头烫得吓人，但手却是冷的。

曼施坦因几乎想咬住莫德尔脖颈上的血管，或者莫德尔的鼻子，他也模糊意识到莫德尔在断断续续地舔他的鬓角、指节一寸寸压住他的脊节。

外面的人大概以为他已经把莫德尔杀了，或者莫德尔已经把他杀了。

曼施坦因离开的时候心里很是幸灾乐祸：毕竟不是他去跟一群好奇的人解释为什么过了这么久，乒乓乱响之后，他们两个还都活着。也不是他去解释为什么单片眼镜碎得那么彻底，为什么好好的地图会突然变成“不准确的废物”，“只配扔水里”。

他一点也不担心会出现什么奇怪传闻，莫德尔就算当着所有人的面饮弹自尽，也不会承认他先是打架输给了曼施坦因，被按在地上一顿痛揍，又接着和曼施坦因睡的。


End file.
